Enough
by WrItTeN-PuRpLe
Summary: What happens when Regina starts to let THEM in? Will they leave her? Will they care? How is she going to cope, knowing that for all those years she was just never... Enough? ON HIATUS, computer broke and it had the next 3 chapters on it. It will take a while to rewrite and find inspiration for this story. I must apologize. It may take a while but I will come back to it.
1. Word Vomit

_She loved her. She wanted __**HER**__! She never even loved me, she just wanted revenge and power. She threw me to the wolves and never could she feel. But she gave __**HER **__away to give, yes herself, but in turn, __**HER,**__ her best chance. Would she have hurt her? Would she have said those words? Those awful, demeaning words? Would she have hit her? Punished her the same way? Learned magic? I was never good enough, never ENOUGH. Maybe it will be for the best if I let her tur-_

"-egina? Regina, are you okay?" Snow asked. She followed me into the other room, where my Moth-, Cora, had possessed her.

"I'm fine." I replied curtly. _Please just go, I don't want this._

"Regina, no you're not. Do you want to talk about it?" She pushed. She always pushes.

"Shouldn't you be home, in bed? Resting?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"No, the doctor cleared me. Regina, I know we don't get along, but I want to try. I'll listen. Everybody needs somebody." I looked at her. Could I trust her not to say anything? Could I pull my pride away from myself, to take help from someone I have tried so hard to hate?

"She never want me." I said simply, as though I were ten, and simply saying that another child got something I didn't.

"What?" Snow White can be incredibly idiotic sometimes.

"She wanted her, not me. I was never good enough. For anything or anybody. I tried so very hard to figure out what I was doing wrong. Was my hair out of place? My dress? Was I supposed to show early for a lesson? I just wasn't good enough. I always did something wrong." There was so much more, it was like word vomit and I couldn't help but be sick.

"Regina, you couldn't have done anything wrong. You know that now right? She couldn't care becau-"

"Because she didn't have her heart I know. When I was young she would punish me with a slap or pinning me with her magic, sometimes with no dinner, or no breakfast. It wasn't until I was older, about eleven or so, that they got really bad. She would make my father use the whip. My mother wanted to watch one night. She decided he was to... gentle after that. She said she would handle it from then on. It was worse when she did it, worse than I thought it would be. It was shortly after she took over that I met Daniel. He made things bareable." I said. I was cracking under my armor and I didn't want it to stop.

"Oh Regina." She inserted. It was... comforting.

"I rode more frequently. I tried harder at everything. I was doing good. Then my mother scared your stallion. And you told, and I was hurt. I knew the anger was just part of the greif, that it would get better. But I had to be wed to your father just days later. People aren't always what they seem, especially the ones you love the most. I heard David ask Emma for her opinion on the name. Many times I could have killed you Snow, but I always saw that little girl, scared on her horse. I saw a little girl who would fall apart if she knew the truth about her father." What more was there to say? I crushed her, I have finally destroyed her, and it killed me in the process.

"You didn't know, but he was never kind to me, unless you were around. Now I know why. He hated my mother. I was only sixteen when we married. We barely did anything for the commoners when they were taken advantage of, let alone when it was someone of such high standing who had commited the crim.e" I couldn't cry. I felt numb. I felt like an evil person for telling Snow White something so vicious about her father. I could see she was hurt. Hurt that I was hurt that way, hurt that her father did it, hurt that I told her. But she cared..

"Regina, I think that when this is all over, you should talk to Archie. You need someone you can help you cope, and grieve. Someone who can give you proper advice. But you also need to let others in, like you're doing now." She said. I knew then that I would have to go start. Start with Robin.

"I have to go." I stood up abruptly.

"Regina, wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I-" She took it wrong, I'm not upset.

"I have to start with someone inparticular. You didn't offend me Snow. Thank you." I said lastly as I poofed myself away.

In a huff of purple smoke I appeared close to Robin Hood and his Merry Men's camp. I walked the rest of the way, and what I found was Robin, still awake. Good.

He saw me and started to apologise profusly. I told him it was okay. I kissed him and when we pulled away, I didn't just feel and see, want, I felt and saw need. Need for good, for someone else's touch, for love. True love.

With that he kissed back and everything around us started to disappear as if nothing else mattered.


	2. Left to Stew

_I read the letter often. The letter Rumple had wrote to my mother about her first born, Zelena. The letter that tells me I wasn't good enough. I looked up to him for a short while. Rumple, that is. He was almost like a father to me, like the other half of the father I never got. The one that wasn't afraid to be in charge. How could someone ever love me, I won't be enough for them. I don't understand how Robin Hood ever stands me. I'm so brash. _

"Hey Regina. What's up?" Its Tink. I should tell her about Robin Hood and I. Not us, because there has yet to be an us, maybe.

"I kissed Robin Hood last night." I stated, taking a sip from my ice tea.

"Oh my god! What! This is great. How was it? Was it everything you hoped for?" She rushed.

"It was great, but I'm worried it won't work out." I said. I didn't like this, talking thing I seem to have been doing lately. People leave and it hurts more when you depend on them to make you feel better.

"Why wouldn't it?"She ask very curiously.

"I won't be enough. I'm not what he needs. I'm not what his son needs." I answered.

"Regina, you're human. You make mistakes. That doesn't make you any less than anyone else. You have to try Regina. You have to give yourself a chance to be happy. Don't screw this up before its even begun. You deserve to have your happy ending." She walked away as if to leave me stewing over the words we had exchanged.

_How am I supposed to let others in, when all they do is hurt me. When all they do is tell me I'm not enough. Oh I wish Henry remembered. He would love me again. Right?_

I got up and walked out of the diner. I had to find a way to stop Zelena from what ever it is she want to do. She doesn't get to keep my heart for long.


End file.
